


One Day

by SheWhoMustNotBeNamed90



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Complete, Domestic Violence, F/F, Hope, I really hate tags, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Just read it and you'll see, Love, One Shot, Promises, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheWhoMustNotBeNamed90/pseuds/SheWhoMustNotBeNamed90
Summary: Something moved in her peripheral vision and Anna whipped her head around, only to scream when her eyes fell upon a dark figure lurking in the shadows. She threw her hands over her mouth to muffle the sound when the other person began taking long, purposeful strides towards her."Is it really you?" Anna choked, tears streaming down her face. The figure nodded, the pale moon softly lighting their face as they opened their arms wide and the redhead began to sprint.
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 45





	One Day

Anna sat at her desk in the loungeroom, silently studying for her upcoming exams. Her pencil scratched at the paper as she jotted down more notes from the textbook she was reading, it was dull –calculus always was – but it had to be done and she couldn’t keep putting it off.

Anna ran a hand through her hair, stamping down her groan of frustration as she struggled to concentrate. She took a few moments just to focus on breathing deeply and ignoring the sound of the football match that was blaring through the television. Her father was lazing in his favourite musty old recliner just on the opposite side of the room, a beer in one hand (and half a dozen empty cans at his feet) and a cigarette in the other as he yelled obscenities at the screen.

Supressing her sigh, Anna turned back to the book in front of her and the set of equations she needed to work on. She had just pressed her pencil to the paper again when there was a loud crash outside, making her jump and the graphite in her pencil snap as the neighbour’s dogs began barking.

“What the fuck is it now?” Her father grumped angrily from his seat, “Anna, go out the back and shut those dogs up for me, will you?”

Anna put her pencil down, dropping her head as she pushed her chair out. “Yes, Papa.” She agreed politely. Her homework was never going to get done at this rate.

Anna pulled on her boots before heading out the back door and shutting it behind herself. It was dark out, with the hour creeping closer to midnight and it took a few moments for her eyes to adjust to the low light.

Something moved in her peripheral vision and Anna whipped her head around, only to scream when her eyes fell upon a dark figure lurking in the shadows. She threw her hands over her mouth to muffle the sound when the other person began taking long, purposeful strides towards her.

“Is it really you?” Anna choked, tears streaming down her face. The figure nodded, the pale moon softly lighting their face as they opened their arms wide and the redhead began to sprint. “ _Elsa_!”

Elsa’s embrace had never felt so warm, so welcoming, so safe and secure. This, Anna knew, was _home_. “God, I missed you.” She cried softly, hugging the blonde as fiercely as she could.

“I missed you too.” Elsa crooned sincerely, her grip around Anna tightening as she kissed the crown of her head. “So much.”

Anna pulled back from the embrace, lifting her head as she tangled a hand in Elsa’s hair and guided her head down. The kiss was insistent and desperate, the pair trying to make up for months’ worth of lost time.

Anna’s lips chased Elsa’s as she pulled away, resting her forehead against Anna’s as she licked her lips and sighed. “I missed you.” The blonde repeated, her throat thick as she tenderly traced a freckled cheek with her thumb.

Anna smiled softly, “I missed you too.” She murmured, clutching the front of Elsa’s over-sized sweatshirt in her fists, tugging on the material as she spoke. “What are you doing here?” She asked, her eyes focused on the fabric in her hands. “If we get caught-”

“I needed to see you.” Came Elsa’s hushed reply, “I had intended to climb the tree outside of your window and sneak in to surprise you…”

“Father cut that down after he caught us last time.” Anna sighed regretfully, the scars on her back twinging at the memory. Her eyes prickled with tears as she focused on a loose thread on Elsa’s shirt as she blinked rapidly.

“I’m so sorry, Anna. I never wanted to get you into trouble.” Another kiss soothed the ache in Anna’s heart, temporarily filling the ever-present emptiness she felt whenever Elsa was out of sight.

“You’re worth the risk.” Anna whispered against kiss-swollen lips, her own tingling pleasantly now that they had finally been reunited with their match.

“How’s he been?” Elsa asked, nodding her head towards the other occupant of the house. When Anna’s eyes skittered away and her head dropped to her chest, Elsa gently lifted her chin, coaxing her head back up until their gazes met. “He’s been beating you again, hasn’t he?” She asked with concern, tracing the fading bruise around Anna’s eye.

“I’m okay.” Anna promised, shying away from Elsa’s touch. “This is nothing, really.” A statement they both knew to be true.

Elsa’s hands clenched into fists as her expression darkened. “There is _nothing_ okay about abuse, Anna.” Was the low growl aimed at the man drinking himself into a drunken stupor just behind the closed door.

“ _Elsa_ -”

“Run away with me.” She implored, taking Anna’s hand and tugging it towards her. “I can keep you safe. He’ll never lay another hand on you again. _Please_ , just run away with me. I can’t bear the thought of you being in that house for another night!” Elsa’s voice cracked and broke, her chin trembling as tears formed in her eyes, tears Anna knew were reflected in her own. “ _Please_.” She begged, “Come with me.”

Anna’s body quivered as she tried to restrain herself. Cracks formed on the surface of her heart, any one of them threatened to shatter and tear her apart. “I can’t.” She whispered thickly. “You _know_ , I can’t. You know what he’s threatened to do if I leave… I won’t take that risk, Elsa. I can’t.”

Elsa whimpered, pulling Anna in as close as possible as she held her tight. “I have to do _something_.” She cried. “I can’t just leave you here, knowing what he’s doing to you…” Elsa sobbed harshly, pressing her face into Anna’s hair.

“ _Shh_.” Anna soothed, softly stroking the blonde’s back as she swayed gently on the spot. “You can't let him hear you, I don’t want you getting hurt again.” Despite the layers of clothing she wore, Anna could still feel the raised marks on the blonde’s skin, permanent reminders of her father’s condemnation of their relationship.

Elsa pulled back, straightening her spine as she stood tall, composing herself in a way Anna never could. There was a pained expression contorting her face as her eyes focused on a spot over Anna’s shoulder. “What if… what if I …go away for a while? He can’t punish you for a relationship you’re not in.”

A furious anger like she’d never felt before filled Anna’s chest and clawed at her insides, making her stomach churn sickly as she swallowed down the bile in her throat. “ _No_.” Anna growled firmly, her lip curling into a sneer as she narrowed her eyes and rounded on the blonde before her. “How _dare_ you even suggest such a thing, Elsa.” Anna spat, her voice barely above a whisper. She stepped forward, forcing Elsa to retreat as she jabbed the blonde in the chest. “Losing you will cause me more pain than that monster ever could.” Anna glowered, glaring darkly as she continued her assault.

“Knowing I have you, is the _only_ thing that gets me through each day. _You_ are the only reason I’m still here, the only reason I’m still breathing. So, _don’t_ _you_ _dare_ take that away from me, Elsa because _you_ are the only thing I have left to live for, and if I lose you…” Anna’s voice broke, her anger dissipating in an instant as a crushing pain replaced it and brought Anna to her knees.

Elsa dropped by her side, gathering the redhead up in her arms as she pulled her into her lap, rocking softly as she peppered kisses all over her face. “I’m sorry.” She cried, “I’m so sorry.”

“Don't leave me,” Anna begged, “Promise you won't leave me.”

Elsa lifted Anna's chin, ducking her head until their noses brushed. “I _promise_.” She implored fiercely, her tone leaving no room for doubt. “I _promise_ I will _never_ leave you. _Never_.”

Somehow, the pair ended up with Elsa's back resting against the faded siding of the house with Anna straddling her lap and Elsa's hands caressing the heated skin of her midriff beneath her shirt. Their mouths were open, and heads canted to the side as their tongues brushed, extracting a pleased mewl from the redhead.

It was Anna that pulled away, her body thrumming and heat pooling in her core, her very soul screaming for her to continue. “I should go.” She whispered tightly against Elsa's lips, her arms trembling as she fought against the pain in her chest.

Elsa nodded in understanding, though her eyes betrayed her, misting over as hurt flashed through them. “When will I see you again?”

Anna whimpered and brushed her lips over Elsa's once more. “I don't know.” Her voice wavered as her shoulders hunched and chest quivered with the agony of each inhalation.

Elsa's hands were cupping her face, her fingers wiping away Anna's tears before they even had the chance to fall. Another kiss, desperate and fierce, but far, far too short and then Anna was on her feet again, wiping angrily at her face as those tears refused to stop.

She couldn’t do this, couldn't say goodbye, not now, not again, not when she hasn't seen her in so long and didn't know when she'd see her again. She made to turn away, to walk back into that house of horrors where her only salvation was the promise of Elsa's love and the hope that one day, they might get the future they'd always dreamed of, but her hand was caught and Anna was tugged forward again.

Elsa's chin was trembling with her nostrils flared and eyes red-rimmed. She gave Anna another tug, pulling her in close before checking her surroundings and dropping to one knee.

“I promise to love you forever, that I’ll _never_ leave you, Anna. I’ll never hurt you and I’ll do everything in my power to make you happy for as long as I live.” With the hand that wasn't holding Anna's, Elsa reached into her pocket and presented a ring. “I know this isn't- that we can't-" She began to choke up, “I give you this ring as a promise to you, a promise that I’ll always be yours and that I will love you until my dying breath, if you’ll have me.”

Anna clasped her hand over her mouth, a strangled cry tore from her throat as she began to nod, feebly tugging on the hand that shook in her own.

The moment Elsa was on her feet. Anna launched herself at the blonde, wrapping her arms around her neck and legs around her waist as she kissed her roughly. “ _Yes_.” She cried against trembling lips, “God, Elsa, a thousand times, _yes_.”

The feeling of that ring slipping over her finger and the weight of the promise it carried sent Anna's heart soaring and gave her a hope so strong, nothing could break it down.

“Happy birthday, Anna.” Elsa grinned against her lips as the kiss picked up once more.

“Anna!” Her father's voice bellowed from inside.

The girls sprang apart, their hearts pounding for an entirely different reason now as they looked around to check they hadn't been seen.

Anna sighed as she turned back to Elsa, shrugging her shoulders as she resigned herself to fate.

The blonde gave her a sad smile but nodded, “Go.” She said, accepting that this was the way it had to be, at least for now.

“I’ll miss you.” She murmured, wrapping her arms around the blonde one last time.

“I’ll miss you more.” Came Elsa's warm reply followed by a squeeze of her arms and a soft kiss to the top of Anna's head. “I love you.”

“I love you more.” Anna replied earnestly. Their lips met once more, before Anna pressed a hand to Elsa's chest, physically extracting herself from the arms she never wanted to leave.

Smiling forlornly, Anna began to walk backwards, her hand still grasping Elsa's as they held on for as long as they could, until their arms were extended and their fingertips brushed and they had no choice but to let go. 

_I love you_. Elsa mouthed silently.

 _I love you too_. Anna responded in kind, blowing a kiss to the blonde before the shadows could hide her again.

Anna felt almost light as she reached the door, a smile gracing her lips in spite of the agony she felt in her heart. She paused for a moment, her hand hovering over the knob as she stole one last second of happiness before being forced to face reality.

She glanced down at the ring on her finger, the thin silver band that stood in contrast to her tanned skin. Nestled within was a sapphire in the shape of a snowflake that rested between two amber autumn leaves. She smiled again as she tenderly brushed the gems with her finger. _One day_. She promised. And with that, Anna turned the knob and stepped inside.

Only to come face to face with her father, standing there with a look of indignation and his belt hanging loosely from his hand.

Anna bowed her head in submission, she knew what she had to do.

She walked over to the wall and dropped to her knees, the floorboards beneath her worn more than the others. Reaching over her shoulders, she pulled her shirt over her head before folding it and placing it on the floor. In her final act, Anna placed her hands against the wall in front of her, the paint faded from frequent rubbing and bowed her head once more.

The first lash of the belt across Anna's back made her hiss, her back arching as the thick leather bit into her already marred flesh. She closed her eyes and forced herself to think of Elsa. To think of the way she smelt of winter air and mountain rain. Of how she tasted of love and passion and _promise_. Of how she was always the safest place in the world and how being in her arms always felt like coming home.

The second lash had her muscles seizing as the belt whipped across her spine.

Anna opened her eyes and focused on the ring on her finger as she began to chant a mantra under her breath. _Elsa. Elsa. Elsa._

“She's your sister!”

 _Elsa_!

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, so this was just something I wrote in my head as I was having a smoke last night. I figured I'd better write it down if I wanted to sleep.


End file.
